Perfection
by JhaniiAllii
Summary: If your looking for something short and fluffy then step this way my friend! Just a one-shot on a scene after Elizabeth and Darcy have got together... Rubbish summary, I know, but the story's better...I think... :D


**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so this is my first fanfic (Go easy on me please!) I know it's only a one-shot but still...you know...

I didn't intend to write this, but it was just a random idea that popped up in my head and WOULD NOT GO AWAY!

So yeah read and review and Darcy will love you :D Promise...unless your Caroline... Or Wickham...Or Collins...Or Lady-

Yeah you get the idea...

Ally xxx ;D

* * *

The sun lay in the clouds overhead casting its light over the small emerald clearing where Darcy and Elizabeth lay hand in hand, side by side.

It was a place they use to visit often before their relationship had taken more of a tender swing. It was a place where they shared lots of memories; the laughter, the sorrow, the joy, the confusion- but they had shared those moments together, and that's all that mattered.

They lay there; just gazing up into the sky for god knows how long, both of them too happy in the others company to really care.

After a while, Darcy turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"This is perfect" He breathed "You're perfect" Then he squeezed her hand "We're perfect"

Elizabeth smiled at him and then turned back to the sky.

"Darcy we know full well that I am _anything _but perfect." He chuckled "And we're not perfect either." It took him a few seconds to digest and then another few to understand what she had just said.

"You don't think we're perfect?" Had he over read things? Had he been too absorbed in his own happiness to see what was going on around him?

"No."

"But…" Darcy was lost for words.

_She doesn't think we're perfect _he panicked _but I thought she- well I was sure she did…I mean she's never actually said it but neither have I but I do...I mean we never were the best when it came to talking about feelings but…I mean this IS PERFECT! How is it not? We were made for each other…_

Elizabeth stroked his wrist pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Calm down Darcy. Just enjoy the moment"

_Just enjoy the moment! Oh yeah, I don't think we're perfect, what we have isn't perfect, but don't worry just ENJOY THE MOMENT!_

"But-"

Elizabeth raised a finger to her lips signalling him to be quiet. Darcy couldn't believe it. What was going on?

Slowly Elizabeth let go of his hand and turned to face him, using her elbow to prop her up.

"Me and you, were just like Benedick and Beatrice" She said, smiling to herself.

"How so?" He replied softly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Nevertheless, Elizabeth carried on.

"We never where two to woo easily." She laughed.

_Is that the problem? _Darcy thought; that they had never really been romantic. He was a hopeless romantic, like she had said she was on many occasions, and both of them didn't see the point in it. While most young couples liked to take up the more cliché approach to a relationship with the flowers, the dinners and the movies, they had both been happy with grabbing a book and a cup of coffee, or challenging each other in a battle of wits. Neither of them had been comfortable speaking about their 'affections' towards each other, so they generally steered clear from it.

_Is it because I haven't told her I love her, because I do, with all my heart and if that's what it takes to make her stay I will do tell her until the Sun turns cold._

He realised that with all his thoughts he still hadn't replied to Elizabeth. Unsure how, he just said "What do you mean?"

"Well" She began "Were not exactly the most…_romantic _people in all of England are we?"

So it was the romance…

"I can be more romantic if you want me too…" He could be anything she wanted, as long as she wanted him.

"What! No, god no! You know how I _hate _romance." She laughed, again.

"Well then why don't you think we're perfect?"

"Because we're not! And I'm glad we're not."

"You're glad that were not perfect?" Okay he had defiantly missed something.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because"

"Because…" Darcy needed an answer. He needed to know what she thought!

"Okay, I'm going to break the rules here."

"What rules?"

"I'm going to talk about _feelings_ is that okay?"

Oh God. He didn't like where this was going. Weakly he nodded his consent.

Elizabeth looked up at the sky again and then down at the grass unsure how to start or how she'd be received. She didn't want to say too much and then freak him out, but she didn't want to say too little and then leave him feeling rejected. _It's times like this I wish I was like Jane _she thought. _She's always had it so easy. She knew pretty much from first sight that Bingley loved her and that she loved him…So why does it have to be so complicated between me and Darcy._

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and began.

"Well we're not perfect because…well, being perfect is like being the best we can be right? But we're not. We're not at our maximum level yet, and I'm glad." She paused shortly to see if he was following and then carried on "If you'd have asked me two months ago what you meant to me, I would have said everything without even having to think about it. But now I know that before you didn't mean everything to me because now you mean even more to me than you did two months ago. Does that make sense?" Darcy's smile and twinkling eyes told her he did. "So I don't want us to be perfect because you can't get any better than perfect and I want this to just keep on getting better and better. I don't want to condense all of our relationship into the first year and then next year we have nothing to do because we lost that…that…_thing_, that _bond_ between us. I want to be able to look back in 50 years, with you still by my side, and say that you mean even more to me than you did fifty years ago. I want to still be able to feel the spark of electricity each time we touch," Darcy's smile softened but grew "feel my heart pound each time you laugh or smile at something I've said, feel like I'm having a mini heart attack each time you look at me with those eyes and I realise that your mine…

So yeah we're not perfect and I'm glad."

He closed his eyes and smiled. She couldn't have said anything more heart-warming and more beautiful if she had tried.

"Love" She said "is like a car." Darcy's eyes snapped open.

"A car?"

"Yeah." He raised one eyebrow as if asking her to explain what the hell she was talking about, so she did. "In a car you've got the wind mirror, the wind screen and the passenger seat. The past, future and the present. For a relationship to work you need to be able to see the person in at least one of those places."

"And do you see me in one of those places?"

"I see you in all of them."

Darcy propped himself up, like Elizabeth, on his elbow, so he face to face with her. Softly, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You never did tell me what it was you felt for me." He said, moving closer.

"I think I've spoken enough now don't you?"

"Just say it."

"You say it"

"I asked first."

"I asked second"

With each reply they moved closer towards each other until their faces where just inches apart.

They lay there, each one losing themselves in the other's eyes.

Finally Darcy looked away, cleared his throat and then looked back at Elizabeth.

"I…" He started "I…"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, while Darcy blushed and looked away again, twiddling with his hands nervously. When he finally did look back, he took one of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Elizabeth Lucia Bennet" Elizabeth frowned at hearing her full name, but Darcy carried on afraid that if he delayed himself he would lose the last shed of confidence he was hanging on to.

"I would just like to take this opportunity to tell you that…that…I…"

Elizabeth's heart thudded in her chest, her eyes melting under the intensity of the passion in his.

"I love you"

Those three words were enough to make her heart stop it's crazy frenzy and her breath to catch in her throat. He loved her. _He loved her! _

Darcy let out a small chuckle.

"There I said it! I said it!" He exclaimed pushing her down onto the grass, while she joined him laughing. "I love you Elizabeth." He said, his frame hovering over hers, coming closer with each word.

"I love you with all my heart! I love you so much I don't know how I can bear it!

I love the way your eyes twinkle when you laugh or how you lick your lips sometimes before you talk or how you bite them when you're nervous." The space was swiftly closing between the two, but they were too busy laughing to notice just how close they were. "I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love your hair and the way it throws beautiful shades of Autumn all over the place when the sunlight catches it. And I love-" His sentence was cut short when Elizabeth pressed her small, delicate finger to his mouth.

Then he realised how close he was to her. Elizabeth's back was pressed against the grass while Darcy's long body lay on top of hers. He couldn't help but notice how warm she was and how nice she felt.

She couldn't help but notice how his body slotted perfectly with hers, like they were 'Meant to be'.

Gently, Elizabeth moved her finger away from Darcy's lips, who lay there motionless, completely bewitched by the sheer beauty of Elizabeth, something he'd only been able to admire from afar; until now.

She moved her finger down his chest until it lay between their two bodies and then, so softly that it was almost a whisper, she uttered the four words nobody, including Elizabeth, had thought she would ever say, until she met Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"I love you too…"

Slowly, Darcy closed the gap between them, and for the first time, they kissed. They kissed under the sun that lay in the clouds overhead casting its light over the small emerald clearing where Darcy and Elizabeth lay, hand in hand, side by side.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was it that bad...? Did it make sense...? Was it too jumpy and _he did this she did that_?

Comments Appreciated and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
